Promise
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Hermione's scared of thunder one evening... who will she turn to for comfort? Completed!


Promise

A short ficlet by yours truly (LilFlyergirl)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… nadda! Nilch! Not a thing! The genious known as JK Rowling does. But I would like to own some lightning bolt earrings (smile smile)

Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room, scribbling away nonsense for his Divination homework. He wished Ron was there for some company, but he had cleared off about an hour earlier with Lavender Brown. No, the only thing keeping him company on this night was the rolling thunder and the heavy rain that pelted the windows. He had just finished his essay, How Many Ways Can You be Decapitated by Crossing the Street, when he heard a small squeak. He looked down on the floor, thinking he accidentally treaded on Crookshank's tail. But Hermione's cat wasn't under his feet. He was just about to shrug off the noise, when he looked up, and saw a surprising sight. 

Hermione, wrapped in flowered quilt was hobbling toward him, her eyes wide with fright.

            "Hermione?" Harry asked. He checked his watch. 3 AM. "What's wrong?"

            "Harry," Hermione gushed. "Oh good, you're up! Everyone else is asleep!"

Harry gave a little laugh. "Yeah, they're asleep, because it's very early in the morning."

            "Where's Ron?"

            "With Lavender."

The thunder roared outside, and Hermione gave a yelp, and hid her head beneath her quilt.

            "Are you okay?" he asked.

She poked an eye out at him and saw that he held a smile on his handsome face.

            "I…" she lowered her voice to a whisper as if she didn't want something to hear her. "I'm scared of thunder…"

Harry smiled, great relief flooding through his veins. "Oh, is that all?"

            "Is that all?" she asked, shocked. "I don't mind lightning… it's just the thunder…"

Another great boom rattled the windows, and Hermione hid beneath her quilt once again.

            "It can't hurt you," Harry said soothingly. "It's just a storm."

As if scared another crack of thunder would come any second, she leapt to Harry and dug her nails in his arm.

Harry looked down at her. She was shaking like a leaf, and he felt the need to comfort her, he never knew smart as a book, quick as a tack Hermione could be afraid of something so silly.

            "I've had this my whole life," she whispered, her eyes darting around.

            "Let's go sit on the couch," Harry said. She increased her pressure on his arm and walked with him. 

Harry sat down by the fire and Hermione curled up next to him. "You're going to stay up with me, right?" she asked. "I can't go to sleep now and I don't wanna be down here by myself!"

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're really scared, huh?"

She nodded.

The storm roared again, and along with the thunder, lightning lit up the night sky.

Hermione squeaked and hid her face in Harry's chest.

Harry sighed, a small tremor crossing his heart.

What was happening here? Was he falling for Hermione? He looked down at her, and kissed the crown of her head.

She looked up at him, and smiled. "Can you promise me something?" she whispered.

            "Sure," he said. "What's up?"

            "Can…" she paused. "Can you promise always to be my friend, Harry? To always be here, no matter what happens?"

He smiled. That was easy. "Of course I promise."

She smiled at him again. "That means a lot to me. I promise too."

He smiled at her, and then, paused. What did she mean by "no matter what happens"? "What's going to happen, Herm?"

She gave a small squeak.

            "Hermione," he said. "Look at me. What's going to happen?"

She looked up at him, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose you."

            "Lose me?" he asked. "I'm not going anywhere."

            "I've been having dreams… where you and… You-Know-Who… fight, and…" her voice trailed off.

He wiped a few of her tears away with his thumb. "Hey," he whispered. "Nothing is going to happen to me, okay?"

            "But, Harry---"

            "I promise," he said.

Hermione rested her head on his chest, and listened to the rhythmic sound of his heart beating for awhile. 

The storm was starting to let up, and she looked up at him. His head was back against the couch, and he was sleeping soundly.

Hermione smiled, wrapped the quilt around both of them, and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered, resting her head back against his chest and closing her eyes as well.

            "I love you too,"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Harry. He was still asleep, but his mouth was open gently, as he had just spoke. Had he heard her? Smiling, Hermione laid her head back down, and closed her eyes. 

Heehee!!! So what did you guys think of this very short, very cute ficlet? I'm scared of thunder, so I thought it'd be neat to turn it into a little story! Anyways, review!!


End file.
